1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a system and a method for optimizing machining force for NC program, and more particularly, to a system and a method for optimizing machining force for NC program that a coordinate set of points is formed by connecting to a machine tool's controller and acquiring coordinate information outputted by the controller, then to aim at the coordinate set of points to perform coordinate expansion or constriction so as to form a tool path, and then undertake the cutting mechanics analysis and optimization to improve the process efficiency, in the meantime, to resolve the tool damage problem caused by excessive tool machining force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processing time and processing cost are the key factors of the competitiveness of processing plants. These two factors directly affect the ability of taking orders for the plant and product's gross profit. Therefore, how to select appropriate machining conditions to improve production capacity has been the key issue of this industry.
Conventionally, the CNC (Computer Numerical Control) machine tool is used to perform processing with its design mode of NC (Numerical Control) NC program through engineer's use of process-aided software (CAD/CAM) to plan the tool path. However, since the NC program (G code) including the macroinstruction defined by different controllers mostly can not accurately express the geometric structure or contour of the workpiece, and the extent of support of the above-mentioned processing aided software system with respect to “that the existing NC program is interpreted as tool path” is insufficient too, thereby, it is difficult to obtain the actual tool path, therefore, it is not easy to perform the diagnosis of tool path. As the engineers are lack of scientific methods to adjust the machining conditions, all they can do is to adjust through their experience. In order to lower the processing time, a relatively excessive machining condition is mostly used which results in tool damage or even breaking and consequently causes workpiece's wearing and cost rising, or a relatively conservative machining conditions is used which results in poor processing efficiency. In other words, the engineers at the processing terminal are unable to change the original NC program code but only following the original NC program code to perform the planning and adjustment of the processing path.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing showing the cutting path of the conventional tool path acquisition method of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, to perform machining for a triangular hole 90 having three corners 91 to 93 and three sides 94 to 96 according to the conventional NC code is shown, where the solid line represents the actual machining path taken by the conventional method and the dotted line represents the actual machining path taken by one of the disclosed methods. The origin is a single G code block.
With one side 96, an example of a tool path profile of the prior art is as follows:
                “FEDRAT/200        $$O0102N12        GOTO/−9.6, −5.372, −19.853        GOTO/−9.6, −5.372, −19.96        $$ O0102N13        GOTO/−9.567, −5.43, −20        GOTO/−7.153, −9.61, −20        GOTO/−7.113, −9.679, −20”        Wherein, “GOTO/−9.6, −5.372, −19.96” represents the coordinates of the point 98. “GOTO/−9.567, −5.43, −20” represents the coordinates of point 99. Since the conventional coordinate set of points extraction method can not obtain the coordinates of the end point 97, if the tool path is composed of this set, the corner path error will be caused and the tool will be skewed from point 98 to point 99 instead of point 97. For example, an example of a known cutter path is as follows:“FEDRAT/200$$ O0102N14GOTO/−6.961, −9.622, −20GOTO/−2.712, −7.169, −20GOTO/−2.527, −7.062, −20GOTO/6.341, −1.942, −20”$$ O0102N15            wherein, GOTO/−6.761, −9.622, −20“,” GOTO/−2.712, −7.169, −20“,” GOTO/−2.527, −7.062, −20“,” GOTO/6.341, −1.942, 20 “represents the coordinates of points 911 to 914, respectively. That is, according to the conventional coordinate set of points acquisition method, the tool cuts the corner 91 in a plurality of sharp paths, and since there is no curve fitting, the cut corner 91 is actually constituted by many sharp corners, thereby, is unable to accurately appear a smooth arc; angle 92,93 also in similar situation.
Therefore, just how to have a “system and method for optimizing machining force for NC program” to acquire a tool path to perform coordinate expansion or constriction so as to form a tool path modified information, and then undertake the machining mechanics analysis and optimization to improve the process efficiency, in the meantime, to resolve the tool damage problem caused by excessive tool machining force, is an issue urgently needed to resolve in the related technical field.